


Chance Encounters

by Woofemus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, Korrina should have seen what Lucario was trying to do, always rushing away for Serena whenever she was around. After the second time though, she doesn't mind as much anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounters

The first time was on the day Korrina spontaneously decided she wanted to get some extra training with her team. It was also another spontaneous decision to go all the way to Versant Road.

Lucario was feeling restless, twitching from his pokeball every now and then that Korrina took pity on him and finally let him out. He howled with joy – and then sprawled out next to the tall grass, lazily watching her. Korrina only slapped her forehead in exasperation before she let Mienfoo out and trained with him instead, running amongst the tall grass. She figured she could also use this opportunity to catch a pancham. She could always use more fighting partners and a pancham would help Mienfoo train as well.

Except Korrina swore they were all eluding her or something because after what had to be two hours worth of training through the tall grass, she still found no pancham. Heck, she even found more _abra_ than one pancham. Maybe there were no pancham here, or she was in the wrong spot, or they only came out at night, or maybe Viola told her wrong. Mienfoo looked like he had enough training and he had resorted to mewling softly to leave, tugging on her shorts.

But no! Korrina was never one to give up, especially when she already took the time to come here! It also wasn't helping that Lucario was watching them, sniggering to himself at their unfruitful adventure. He always seemed to delight in her mishaps. Well, she would prove him wrong then! It was certainly a sight, watching the Shalour gym leader stomp through the grass with such fierce determination that no one would have believed all she wanted to do was catch a pancham.

But Lucario's ears perked up suddenly and he took off in a dash. Korrina nearly tripped on her face in her haste to get out of the tall grass to follow after him. She had to stop to recall Mienfoo, who cried in relief, back into his pokeball before she chased after pesky Lucario, roller skating as fast as she could.

“Lucario!” She shouted with exasperation. “What are you doing --” Any words she was about to say died in her throat when she realized he was standing next to a girl and _huh what a cutie_ – forgetting to brake, she crashed into Lucario and Lucario, good old partner that he was, unceremoniously shoved her off. She landed on the floor with a painful thud. The girl was startled and she immediately crouched down with a worried look.

“Are you okay?!” Korrina groaned but she immediately sprang back up, nearly headbutting her if the girl didn't lurch back in time.

“Yes! I'm completely fine! This happens all the time.” She reassured before shooting Lucario a sour look. The pokemon only shrugged, snorting with a satisfied expression. The girl couldn't help her giggles as she watched them, hiding her mouth behind her hand. It was... a cute gesture, _just like her_ – Korrina slapped her cheeks, shaking her head abruptly.

“Is he yours?” It took a while, but Korrina finally realized the other girl had spoken. She nodded.

“Yeah. Sometimes he just takes off. He's so troublesome,” she said with a sigh, ruffling his head affectionately. He whined, trying to swat off her hand. “Maybe he thought there was something special about you?” Lucario stopped moving and barked at them, wagging his tail when Serena looked at him. Korrina sighed, flicking his head before she turned her attention back to Serena.

She held out her hand with a friendly smile. “I'm Korrina.” For some strange reason, the girl looked at her hand with a troubled expression before she hesitantly took it. Surprisingly, her hand wasn't soft like she expected, but she pulled away before Korrina could wonder about the whole thing.

“I'm Serena.” the girl answered, tipping her hat slightly with a coy smile. Korrina blinked rapidly, feeling embarrassed for some reason. Lucario looked between the two of them, a plan forming in his mind.

 

 

 

Korrina couldn't figure out why she felt restless. She tried to do everything she could think of. She ran extra laps, trained so hard that Lucario carried her back home once (maybe twice), practiced all her roller skating tricks, anything she could think of. The trainers in her gym thought she was being extra motivated and began to emulate her. Anyone entering the gym for a challenge would have been run over by everyone else furiously roller skating as they tried to catch up to their gym leader.

It was too much. She needed a break. No one come to challenge her and it was already the middle of the day so Korrina announced she was going out and would be back whenever and promptly left, roller skating as far as she could with Lucario trailing after her.

She didn't know where she was, but she was exhausted, sweat sticking to her uncomfortably. Lucario only looked mildly tired, only looking at her as if to say _that's it?_ She slapped his shoulder with a tired grin before she laid down. She was only able to rest for a few moments before Lucario suddenly barked and took off in a mad dash. For a moment, she entertained the thought of letting him run off and waiting for him to come back when he tired. Then she remembered _why_ she could never leave him alone and she scrambled upright, hopefully before he probably tore up all the flowers on this road or broke the path.

It took her a while to figure out where he went before she saw the telltale print of his paws. She found him next to – she blinked. Serena looked up when Korrina arrived, waving to her.

“It's... Korrina right?” When she received Korrina's nod, she grinned, nodding to her pokemon. “Lucario found me again.” She said, still petting him, who looked as if he was enjoying it way too much. Korrina nodded dumbly before she realized what seemed off.

“Did you cut your hair?” she blurted out, and then began to wave her hands frantically. “Oh! I mean, no, er, I'm sorry that's totally creepy and I mean it's sort of --” Serena waved her hand to cut off Korrina but she brought up one of them to finger her locks hesitantly.

“I thought my hair was getting too long and since I took a trip back to Lumiose, I thought why not? It's... not too short is it?” Serena looked away shyly, finger still twirling her hair nervously.

“No! You look very nice, _uh_ ,” Korrina coughed into her hand, “I mean, it looks nice!” She ignored Lucario's snickering and how warm her face was. Serena smiled brightly.

“Thanks! I was worried about it but if you say so.” They fell into silence, with Korrina racking her brain on what to say next. Strangely enough, Serena was fidgeting where she stood, making Korrina feel even more awkward. Thankfully, she spoke up.

“I was wondering... if you knew where the next town is?” Serena asked, looking embarrassed. “You see, I'm actually not from the area. I just moved here and then I'm suddenly on a quest to help Professor Sycamore and I'm completely lost now.” She shrugged helplessly. “I have no idea where anything is.”

“Oh.” Korrina beamed at her. “Of course I'll show you where the next town is! C'mon.”

This time, they managed to have a real conversation. The walk was long but they had plenty to talk about, with Serena listening to Korrina's endless stream of stories. Serena was sort of quiet, but she listened attentively and well, Korrina's exuberance made up for the both of them anyway. Korrina even showed off some roller skating tricks, with Serena clapping enthusiastically, until Lucario made a point to get in her way just to either trip her up or upstage her. She had to stop, and settled with sighing at Lucario. He stuck his tongue out at her in response.

Slowly, Serena began to talk about how different Kalos was compared to her old home. Korrina learned that Serena's mother was a famed Rhyhorn racer and Serena had callouses on her hands that were the result of taking care of Rhyhorn and riding him around everywhere. Korrina noticed that Serena's voice had grown quiet as she talked, twisting her hands nervously as if trying to hide them. Without thinking about it, Korrina reached out to grab her hand. She ran her thumb over it in appraisal.

“They feel strong! Solid. Good, firm hands. They're nice.” Korrina said resolutely. Serena only stared at her before she slowly moved her hands away, looking at them in a new light.

“No one's really said that before about my hands. I used to be made fun of for them when I was little. I always thought they didn't match up to how I looked.” Serena smiled gently at her. “Thank you.” Korrina scratched her cheek bashfully, unsure of what to say other than a soft “you're welcome.” Lucario sniggered from where he trailed behind them.

 

 

 

Going through Menhir Road always gave her a foreboding feeling, like she was intruding on something sacred. She always made sure to walk quietly here, feeling like all the stones that lined the road were somehow watching her, keeping an eye if she did anything out of bounds. Even being in Geosenge Town didn't help, not when the stones circled all the houses. It seemed as if the whole town was hiding a secret, one the citizens didn't even know about. She felt bad about it, but Korrina always made sure to leave this town as fast as she could whenever she came by here.

It was a mixed blessing when Lucario began to sniff the air excitedly and he took off on a sprint on his fours. When he got like this, it took all Korrina had to keep up with him. Fortunately, he took her all the way to the exit. Korrina found she was unsurprised to see an increasingly familiar trainer already there. Serena was already smiling as she petted Lucario, but Korrina imagined she brightened up more upon seeing her.

“Korrina! A strange coincidence to run into you here.” Serena said cheerfully, but she looked uneasily at the stones around them. Oh, so she felt the same way too.

“I'm leaving too. Wanna go together?” Korrina tried not to grin when Serena nodded eagerly. Lucario howled his agreement and ran past the exit.

“Lucario! Why can't you be like your brother?!” Korrina chased after him on her roller skates, with Serena trailing behind on her own roller skates at a leisurely pace as she laughed at them. When they were a good distance away from Geosenge, he suddenly turned around and barreled back to Serena, nearly tripping Korrina.

Serena was already petting Lucario, with him leaning too eagerly into her hand but she looked up at her apologetically. Korrina sighed but she smiled with fond exasperation. She watched them for a few minutes before inspiration struck her.

“Hey! Let's have a battle!” Serena looked up at her questioningly. Lucario's head perked up and immediately he went to his trainer's side, readying himself into a fighting stance. Korrina slapped his head lightly for his earlier transgression and he barked in mock anger. Serena chuckled, always amused at their antics. “With the way Lucario runs off after you, I think you're a pretty good trainer! I'm sure he wants to battle you too. What do you say?” Finally, Serena nodded, eyes narrowed in playful challenge.

“Alright.” Her poise was determined as she held up her pokeball. “Charmeleon, go!” Charmeleon flew out, looking over his shoulder at his trainer, his eyes so full of trust that it surprised Korrina. Charmeleon turned back to growl at Lucario, roaring at them. Lucario answered back with his own, standing ready with his fists.

Korrina grinned, feeling anticipation at the challenge before her. Of course she'd have a fire type against Lucario. But they would persevere! “Here we go, time for you to witness Lady Korrina's strength and the might of her Pokemon!” Lucario rolled his eyes at her words. “Power-up Punch!”

Lucario howled and darted forward, palm ready to strike. “Dodge!” Serena shouted right away. “Counter it!” Charmeleon quickly dodged, twisting his body and using the momentum, swung his tail at Lucario. The aura pokemon swerved, the tail striking his arm instead of his middle, but he slid away, shaking from impact. Korrina watched him blow on his arm, trying to cool it down from being struck by Charmeleon's tail. She knew he had already taken some good damage, especially with the type disadvantage. Charmeleon puffed his chest out proudly.

“Ember!” Serena commanded. Charmeleon took a deep breath.

“Not today! Metal Sound!” Korrina, knowing full well what came next, covered her ears right away, bracing herself. Following her order, Lucario _screeched_ , a horrible grating sound echoing through the area. Serena lost her balance, squeezing her ears tightly, looking uncomfortable.

Charmeleon froze with a cry when the sound reached him. He pawed frantically at his head. “Go for it, Bone Rush!” Korrina shouted. Lucario once again charged at Charmeleon, raising his arm threateningly.

“Charmeleon!” Serena's shout was full of worry. Korrina watched with amazement as Charmeleon miraculously steadied himself after Serena's shout and (she swore he smirked) let loose a steady stream of flames. Lucario tried to roll out of the way but Charmeleon ran toward him instead, cutting off his escape as he continued to breathe fire. If it weren't for the fact it was her Lucario, Korrina would have been amused by a fire breathing Charmeleon chasing after Lucario. He took the full brunt of the flames and Korrina knew she had lost, recalling him. She patted his pokeball, murmuring softly to it before she put it on her belt. She held her hands up in defeat. Korrina felt it wouldn't be fair to use her other Lucario.

Charmeleon, upon seeing her surrender, roared with victory. Serena made her way to him, rubbing the top of his head with care, praising him. He stomped in happiness, grinning at her. Korrina walked over to them, trying not to laugh when Charmeleon looked at her smugly.

“That was a good match! Looks like Lucario and me still need some more training! I can see why Lucario likes you so much. Charmeleon was definitely on a roll there.” Korrina held out her hand to congratulate her. Without hesitation, Serena grasped her hand firmly.

 

 

 

Korrina stretched her arms out, sighing with boredom as she lounged around. It was another boring day, with barely any challengers and the ones that had come were taken down by her trainers. Even Lucario had resorted to meditating instead of pestering Korrina as he usually did.

Suddenly, Lucario's ears twitched abruptly and he opened his eyes. He sniffed the air excitedly and stood up, running along the railings. Korrina would have run after him if she hadn't figured out with recent events that there was only one reason he acted like this.

“Don't cause too much trouble for her!” she shouted after Lucario but the pokemon was out of the gym doors before she knew it. Her trainers looked at her questioningly, remembering what happened last time Lucario was out by himself. Well, hopefully he wouldn't destroy a house like last time. She trusted he would be on his best behavior when around her anyway.

The gym doors opened several minutes later. Serena walked through, looking all around, with Lucario keeping up pace next to her. Korrina watched as she talked to the man (she really needed to remember his name) who was at the front of the gym. Serena nodded and put on her roller skates, hesitantly sliding along the rails and into the inner area. She was a complete newbie at it that Lucario looked at her worriedly and even one of the trainers slowed down and began to show her how to do it. Serena practiced for several minutes before she finally got it down, although not perfect of course, but enough to navigate the gym. She looked at Lucario with a grin and gave the trainer a thumbs up. The trainer grinned at her as well before calling for a battle.

When Serena finally defeated the last trainer, Korrina stood up, readying herself as Serena grinded along the rails to the middle of the gym, Lucario behind her. Korrina jumped onto the railing, sliding down to meet them.

“Time for Lady Korrina's big appearance!” And Korrina nearly slid off the platform as she jumped from the railing, landing gracelessly on the floor with a thud. “Arceus! Ugh, too fast.” She was lucky she was wearing a helmet. Serena grinned with amusement. Lucario shook his head in both laughter and embarrassment.

“That was certainly a big appearance. Are you okay?” Serena tried to sound worried but she looked like she was trying to restrain her laughter. Korrina only sighed before springing back up, even skating around Serena in a circle for good measure.

“Of course! Who do you think Lady Korrina is?” Korrina wagged a finger, trying to look serious but with Serena still giggling, she gave up, smiling sheepishly instead. Finally, Serena managed to stop laughing, trying to look serious but failing.

Korrina held up her fist, trying to regain some semblance of dignity back. “This won't be like last time. I'll be challenging you as a gym leader now! Time for you to roll with my punches!”

 

 

 

“Got everything?” Korrina asked as they stood outside the Shalour Pokemon Center. Serena was rummaging through her purse, listing things off.

“Repels, potions, antidotes, whatever else...” she muttered. Finally, she nodded. “Yeah, think I'm good!”

“Mega ring secured tightly? Wouldn't want to lose that while roller skating.” Korrina said jokingly.

“If I do, I'll make sure to have Lucario find it for me.” Serena said, giving a pat to Lucario. Even he looked at her incredulously, shaking his head furiously. Korrina laughed, ruffling her former pokemon.

“Suddenly regretting going with her, huh?” She noticed he made no attempts to swat off her hand as he always did though. It made her smile softly. “Lucario's a complete ruffian, but whatever you do, he'll roll along with you, right?” Lucario barked in agreement. Serena watched them with a thoughtful expression.

“You know, every time you found me, it was because of Lucario. He was always searching for me.” Serena leaned down, looking at him curiously. Korrina blinked with realization and she looked at Lucario suspiciously. “Did you do this on purpose?” He growled, barking in short yips, refusing to answer in any way. When Serena looked up at Korrina though, her expression was sad. “If I have Lucario, does that mean you wouldn't be able to find me then?” Korrina felt a sudden uncomfortable pressure in her chest as she stared at Serena, unsure of what to say.

Lucario broke the silence by howling, tugging on Serena's hand and then looking back up at Korrina, twitching his nose. She stared at him for a moment before grinning widely, holding out her fist. Lucario bumped his own fist against it, nodding his head with a smirk. Serena was lost, watching the two of them confusedly. 

“Jeez! You're such a rascal, only good to me when you leave!” Korrina laughed. She looked back at Serena with a thumbs-up. “Don't worry, Lucario will help you find me instead!”

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea that Lucario that joins you is ~~such a little punk~~ pretty free spirited and there's the implication that he runs off a lot from Korrina and the idea just rolled (ah hah) from there. Pokemon-amie also creates miracles.


End file.
